


quiet contentment (slow dance with you)

by iamstillwriting (bwhouwant2b)



Series: Kindergarten...it's a whole vibe [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Teacher Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwhouwant2b/pseuds/iamstillwriting
Summary: Buck will never turn down a chance to slow dance in the kitchen with his husband.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Kindergarten...it's a whole vibe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	quiet contentment (slow dance with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamewriterofwrongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/gifts).



When Buck came in, the house was dark. A faint glow from the kitchen was the only light he could see when he pushed open the front door at almost nine on a Friday night. It was later than he would usually be out, even on a weekend, when his husband wasn’t working, but between enough families coming for the event at school to run late, cleaning up after everyone had left, and traffic in LA, he was just getting home. 

Buck knew the house was only as quiet as it was because Chris was at a friend’s house for the weekend after convincing his parents they would be responsible. Chris’ friends were good kids and so was Christopher, but Buck was still skeptical because teenage boys were always going to be teenage boys. 

Toeing off his shoes at the door, Buck follows the light into the kitchen. He expected it to be empty. As much as Eddie protested how unnecessary it was for Buck to leave a light on for him when he knew he was getting in late, it was a habit Eddie had adopted too. Instead, he found Eddie swaying to music only he could hear as he emptied the dishwasher. His husband dancing in the kitchen wasn’t what he’d been expecting to find. Eddie had been thrilled with an empty house for the evening so he could have an early night - something Buck only teased him a little about. 

For a moment, Buck stopped, leaning against the doorjamb to watch Eddie move. The fluid, confident way he moved that came so naturally to him. “Hey,” he breathed, pushing off the door to close the distance between them. 

He laughed softly when Eddie turned to face him, arms wrapping around his waist almost immediately. 

“Dance with me?” Eddie asked, lips brushing against Buck’s jaw.

“Always” Buck’s hands settled on Eddie’s waist. It had been far too long since the last time they had gotten to dance together like this. With work and being parents, moments like this just weren’t something they made time for. Not anymore, at least. 

They swayed together, Buck unashamedly taking advantage and breathing Eddie in, the faint woody scent of his cologne filling his nostrils.

“This is like our wedding day. You’re still terrible at this,” Eddie murmured, chuckling softly as Buck sputtered. But he wasn’t wrong. Dancing had never been something Buck was particularly good at. Even when it was nothing more than swaying lazily like this, it was easy for him to get distracted. Either moving too fast or entirely too slow. 

Still, Buck was transported back to the first dance at their wedding. They’d ended up laughing so hard they had barely been able to call what they’d been doing dancing. But it had been perfect, Chris cutting in had only made the moment better - truer to the family they built together. And those pictures were some of his favorites from their wedding reception.

“Chris isn’t going to push his way in tonight though,” Buck pointed out. Their teenager was at the point where he would never admit to thinking anything his parents did was cool. And there was no way he would be caught dancing in the kitchen with them.

Sometimes, Buck couldn’t believe that the seven-year-old he’d met when he and Eddie first became friends was in high school now. Couldn’t believe he’d been lucky enough to be part of such a special kid growing up. 

Eddie hummed softly at that, and Buck knew he struggled with their kid growing up just as much as he did. More so even because Eddie was Christopher’s dad.

Buck let his eyes fall closed, relishing the silence of their home and the feel of his husband’s body pressed against his as they swayed.

“You know I love you, right?” Buck murmured. He knew of course the Eddie knew. He’d never really been shy about sharing his feelings. Even when early on, Eddie had been hesitant say how he felt. But Buck had never pushed. Would never push.

“Hmmm,” Eddie hummed, soft kisses tickling along Buck’s jaw. 

Tipping his head, he caught Eddie’s lips, kissing him soundly. Enjoying the fact that for once, no one would interrupt them. They could trade lazy kisses in the kitchen without any input from their child. 

“Love you so much,” Buck murmured against Eddie’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @ [rydergrace](https://rydergrace.tumblr.com/). A lot of Teacher!Buck stuff is posted there - so if you're interested in other stories in this verse, you should check it out.


End file.
